Masqueraded Bands
by upink9772
Summary: When Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia all make a band. They plan to try and become the number one band, deciding to go on tour their manager Mira has another idea. With her boyfriend's band, he manages they decide to combine them for a tour.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star!" Chanting begun in the audience as I walked out stage and met up with my band, one with red hair, another two with blue hair and the last one with white hair, of course, the one with white hair doubles as the band's 'manager.' On the stage however the hair color is different and not our natural hair, they are wigs. The redhead has a blond wig, the two blunettes have purple and pink, then a white haired girl has a pink wig, I, however, have a blue wig. We have masks to go along with our hair that way people won't recognize us. We know that it would be cool to have people recognize us but we don't necessarily think so. Only our boss at our job, and our principle, convenient enough the same guy knows our little secret.

Walking up to the microphone I make sure I am ready to sing.

"Okay guys, you ready?!" I scream over the mic. Thousands of cheers of 'yes' fled through the stadium.

"Okay, we will be performing a song called a Warrior Within!" I screamed getting ready for the music. The music began slowly as I began to sing.

"I will fight

to find a light,

to find my sight

to leave this night.

I'll be a soldier," The music began to pick up as I tap my foot along.

"I'm now more older

So I'll be bolder,

Cause I'm a Warrior within

within this fragile skin

I won't let my sin, drive. Me. In.

Cause I'm a warrior within

And I will break-in

I'm a warrior within.

I will survive

I will thrive

to prove I'm alive

I will survive,

I may not always win

but I will always fight,

Cause I'm a Warrior within

within this fragile skin

I won't let my sin, drive. Me. In.

Cause I'm a warrior within

And I will break-in

I'm a warrior within.

I was born to fight

to be the light

I was born to survive

to always thrive

Everyone has a warrior within

Within their own skin

Cause the warrior spirit never dies" I sing as I hold the note for a long time.

"Cause I'm a Warrior within

within this fragile skin

I won't let my sin, drive. Me. In.

Cause I'm a warrior within

And I will break-in

I'm a warrior within." I repeat the chorus as I take a second to grab my breathe as my band plays their instrument.

"Learn to return

Train through the pain

Practice to impact us

Never give up

And stand-up

Live your life

Life as a warrior,

Learn to return

Train through the pain

Practice to impact us

Never give up

And stand-up

Live your life

Life as a warrior,

Cause I'm a Warrior within

within this fragile skin

I won't let my sin, drive. Me. In.

Cause I'm a warrior within

And I will break-in

I'm a warrior within" I finished the song out of breath to turn my heads to see the other 4 of my band members panting. Turning back to the audience I look at them and start to grab the mic to my mouth again.

"You ready for another song?!" I yell as I think of a good song, like earlier thousands of 'yeahs' were heard.

"My color?" I ask away from the mic so the others can't hear. The other band members nodded and began the song. Unlike last time this song is slower and holds a little more meaning, I wrote it because of my childhood. That is another story, however, I don't want to get into right now, let's just say to have to do with a pink haired boy that inspired this song.

"You were my color

inside this black and white world

you made me feel better

inside this black and white world

There was no I don't know

only yes or no

Inside this yes or no world

there was not love

until I met you

I didn't know what to do

you made my heart start

I can't control this feeling taking over

you are my color

inside this black and white world

Everyone could only see, black and white

but you should me a rainbow

all this world could do was fight

but with you everything flowed

It's like the whole. World. Glows.

Just when. You Smile.

Why can't this be life, for a while?

There was no I don't know

only yes or no

Inside this yes or no world

there was not love

until I met you

I didn't know what to do

you made my heart start

I can't control this feeling taking over

you are my color

inside this black and white world

You were my color

You were my sun

I would always wonder where you are

You were my color

You were my stars

You would always shine so bright

you would always be my light

There was no I don't know

only yes or no

Inside this yes or no world

there was not love

until I met you

I didn't know what to do

you made my heart start

I can't control this feeling taking over

you are my color

inside this black and white world

You brought me the light

You fought my own fight

You pushed the night

You saved my life

You managed to be my color

inside this black and white world

You are my color." I ended the song on the brink of tears like I said this song expressed myself a lot.

"That's it for tonight, remember to buy our upcoming album!" I yell through the microphone. As we all walk out, we go to the lounge backstage where we are going to meet our fans. After an hour of meeting people, we are leaving the stadium where we will be now staying in an apartment.

"That was exhausted," Booky exhaled, her actual name is Levy.

"You're telling me," Titania agreed, stuffing her face with strawberry cake. Her real name is Erza.

"Juvia can't wait to get back and sleep," Mermaid complained almost passing out, also known as Juvia.

"Look on the bright side, for the next year we will just be doing our gigs at Fairy Tail," I added looking at them, I am Lucy Heartfillia or Star. Fairy Tail is a small cafe that we originally met at and became friends.

"Yeah, luckily the boss is allowing us to continue wearing our masks there too," Mirajane added, the band name is the Devil, I don't know why she wanted and chose that name, though...

"Yeah, that could be bad with finishing our senior year and stuff," Levy noted.

"Yeah, Juvia is kind of excited for school, as weird as it sounds. Even though this summer was awesome with our summer tour, we will be able to just relax," Juvia commented.

"Agreed, that reminds me, in a couple of weeks we got invited from another band to get included in their last concert or their tour," Mira explained.

"What band?" Erza asked.

"It is an all boys band, I believe they are 'The Slayers,' Mira stated.

"The Ice Boy-Sama~ is the cutest from that band!" Juvia exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Correction, the one called Heavens is," Erza commented.

"I think it is Iron," Levy added.

"Really?" Mira questioned. "I wouldn't expect you to like the big and bulky," she continued making Levy's face heat up.

"No! It's not like that!" She exclaimed while all of us laughed at her.

"So when is this tour?" I asked.

"Well, like I said a couple of weeks, but they are taking a small break and they needed a place to stay and so I offered them our house we will be staying at in Magnolia since there are 5 extra bedrooms," Mira explained.

"What!" All four of us receiving the news exclaimed looking at Mira. One of us had hearts in their eyes, though. (I wonder who... XD)

"It won't be for that long," Mira explained.

"Then how long?" Erza asked.

"Just... for a year?" Mira answered though the correct term would be more like asked...

"What?!" I yelled.

"They got accepted into Magnolia High as well so we just decided to have them crash till the senior year is over with," Mira explained.

"This is so uncool," I comment.

"Juvia is happy," Juvia exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"We are at the hotel let's just try and make the best of this. We will be meeting them in a week, that is around when school starts too," Mira added.

"Wait!" Levy exclaimed.

"What?" I ask her.

"What about our identities?" She asked, oh yeah. I almost forgot that both of our bands hide under cover.

"Well, their manager and I have come to a conclusion that us knowing each other's identities won't be that bad," Mira explained.

"I suppose so," Erza agreed.

"I am going to go to bed," I respond walking like a zombie up to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning I wake up to loud noises and screams, what is going on? Turning my head I see that it is, um where is my clock... WAIT 3 IN THE MORNING?! What is going on! Walking downstairs I see 5 new heads, all wearing black masks? ARE THEY ROBBERS?

"Ah I see you made it," Mira said walking out from her room. Wait who made it?

"This is the house right?" One of the taller and bulkier guys asked.

"Yeah it is, so you are Lightning?" Mira asked.

"That would be correct," he answered.

"Wait what?" Levy asked.

"Yee heard them shrimp," the other tall and bulky guy mocked.

"Who are you callin 'shrimp'?!" Levy yelled at the man.

"Just chill metal head," Another guy said.

"Can someone just explain what in the world is going on?" Juvia asked around.

"These are all members of the band 'The Slayers'," Mira explained walking over to the man who spoke first.

"Oh so you are the people staying here for the year?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," Another man replied.

"You can take off your masks now you know," a man said revealing his face, he has blond hair, one of the bulky and tall man. "Nice to meet you girls, I am Laxus," Laxus greeted.

"Oh Juvia knows you! Aren't you Mr. Makarov's son?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, that old geezer is actually my grandfather," Laxus explained.

"So who are the rest of you?" Levy asked.

"I am Natsu, this here is stripper, metal head, Jellal, and lastly as you already know Laxus," Natsu explained pointing to the guys taking off their masks. First pointing to a guy with navy blue hair, then a guy will long black hair with lots of piercings, another guy with blue hair and a red tattoo around one of his eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you," Erza greeted.

"You as well," the man with the tattoo and blue hair, Jellal replied.

"I thought you were coming at 3 tomorrow in the afternoon," Mira questioned.

"We were, however this idiot," Laxus began shooting a glance at Natsu, "scheduled our flight for 1 in the morning, not afternoon..." He finished.

"Ah, that makes sense," Mira realized.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Blame that stupid website you made me work off of," Natsu defended himself.

"Anyways, girls why were you still up?" Mira asked.

"Uhhh, well you see..." Levy began nervously.

"What?" Mira asked.

"Well, Juvia needed advice on something and asked Levy, Erza was actually up getting strawberry cake," Juvia explained.

"Of course," Mira sweatdropped.

"Heh," Levy laughed.

"Anyways, Lucy can you show the guys to their rooms? I need to work out some papers," Mira asked.

"Sure, come on guys," I said starting to walk.

"Alright," Grey answered following me.

"Wait Lucy," I turn around to see Mira looking at me.

"Huh?" I ask.

"We forgot to share our names," Mira facepalmed.

"Oh yeah!" Levy said laughing.

"Well I am Mira, girls," Mira began.

"I am Lucy, this is Erza, Levy, and Juvia," I explain.

"Nice to meet you," Laxus greeted.

"You as well," Erza replied.

"Let's head to the rooms," I explain walking.

"Hold up Lu-Chan," Levy began.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Aren't the rooms really far away from each other?" Levy asked.

"Oh yeah Levy-chan," I realize.

"Oh yeah, okay. Every girl pair up with a guy and walk them to their rooms," Mira explained.

"How about we pair up with the instrument or area in the band we play?" Grey suggested.

"Alright, so Juvia you are with Grey, you both are basses. Erza and Jellal are drummers, Levy and Gajeel are guitarist, Lucy and Natsu are lead singers, and lastly I will show Laxus his room, we good?" Mira asked.

"Yeah," I agree.

"Okay then, show the guys their rooms and then just some sleep if you can," Mira summed up walking away with Laxus.

"Alright," I explain walking off with Natsu.

"So Luce what's up?" Natsu asked looking down the hallway.

"Luce?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Okay..." I say.

"So where is my room?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it is actually right here," I say pointing to a room.

"Ah cool!" He exclaimed jumping up and down.

"My room is just around the corner and up the second flights or stairs," I explain pointing to the stairs.

"Okay," He said before laying down. Within seconds he is out and asleep. What are these people?


	3. Chapter 3

After falling alseep I couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired idiot. Why is he sqirming his way into my thoughts? Ignoring it, I walk out into the living room in my pajamas and I notice that mostly all the girls are there, including 2 guys; Jellal, and Laxus. They must be the more reasponsible ones...

"Good morning!" I annonce running into the kitchen to make some breakfest for us.

"How many pancakes does everyone want?" I ask looking around.

"Just make as much as you can," Laxus replied non-chalant.

"Okay," I reply confused.

"Yeah, the three still alseep will eat a army of pigs if they really tried," Laxus explained.

"Alrighty" I reply making the pancakes.

Just like what Laxus had said, it was true. Natsu and Gajeel eat mostly all of it, but Grey ate a fair amount as well. Walking into the bathroom after annocing I am going to get ready I did.

Starting to look like a rasin I get out of the shower and head to my room where I found Natsu in.

"What are you doing in here?!" I yelled kicking him in the face.

"Luigi you are mean," Natsu pouted.

"Well that teaches you for breaking into my room!" I yell.

"Geez, do you need to yell?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I ask giving up.

"Well. I just needed to tell you everyone is going to head to the recording studios, and then Mira was telling us about Fairy Tail academy and Fairy Tail Cafe," Natsu informend.

"Yeah, the same guy owns both, that is why they are so simular in names," I explain.

"Oh, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Who is Gramps?" I ask.

"The principle of Fairy Tail acedemy," Natsu explained.

"Yeah, sure," I exhaled giving up.

"Yup," Natsu continued the conversation.

"Now may you please leave so I can get ready?" I ask a little more in control of my anger.

"I suppose, see ya later Luce!" Natsu exclaimed walking out of my room, closing the door behind him.

"About time," I say to myself.

"Talking to yourself is werid you werido!" Natsu yelled from the hallway. Og course he heard me talking to myself.

I get dressed and then walk out to where everyone is relaxing, all the girls have their masks, along with me, and are wearing their respected colors. Erza's color is red, Levy's is orange, Juvia's is blue, Mira's is wearing pink, and for me I am wearing gold. The boys are all wearing jeans that are pretty lose, and different colored shirts, Grey and Jellal are both wearing blue, Grey's darker that Jellal's. Gajeel is wearing a green shirt, Laxus is wearing a yellow one, and finally Natsu is wearing a red shirt with a white scaley scarf around his neck.

"Are we going?" I ask looking at them.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you." Mira explained getting up. Walking into the limo outside we all sat together and Mira and Laxus talked about the tour.

*Cough Cough* Mira did to get our attention. "Okay, so Levy and Gajeel are going to head to the guitar area, Juvia and Grey you are going somewhere simular except is the bass room. Jellal and Erza, you will go into the drums area, Laxus and I will be talking to the producer of the studio, and lastly Natsu and Lucy will go to lead singer area, so yeah. Once we get there we all have a person showing each group around." Laxus explained.

"Who is in each group?" Levy asked.

"Who Laxus had said, so the person playing the same instument," Mira explained.

"Okay," Erza agreed.

"Well we are here," Juvia explained looking outside.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed jumping out a window. Everyone else in the limo just sweatdropped.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Laxus muttered walking outside to where Natsu was kissing the ground.

"Finally the ground! No moving objects!" Natsu repeated.

"Let's go inside." Mira said walking inside with Laxus.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking inside of the studio I see everyone looking around. Surprisingly this is a rather large area when it looked just like a shack outside.

"Good morning!" A girl with pink hair greeted, this lady looks interesting. She is in a maids outfit as of now.

"Good morning!" Mira replied with a smile.

"You 12 must be apart of the two bands 'The Slayers' and 'Fairy Girls'?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Correct, you must be Virgo right?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, the others should be coming soon. However, until they do welcome to Star recording studios!" Yukino greeted.

"Thanks, so what are these other people's names?" Laxus asked.

"Well, there will be two people assigned to each person. Also for your information, your two managers have 4 of us in their group." Virgo stated. "So there are 14 people here, we call 4 of them by the same name since they are always together, just an FYI. So the people coming is Taurus who is going to me with me, we will be showing the drummers around. Next is Aries and Loke or Leo, they are showing the singers around. I can't remember who is going to be with who else so we will just need to wait to see." Virgo finished.

"Alright," Laxus answered.

"When will they be coming?" I ask looking at Virgo.

"Soon, at least that is what I am guessing supposing Loke wants to meet you, girls," Virgo answered.

"Loke, the one going with Natsu and me?" I ask.

"Well if you two are the singers then yes," Virgo answered.

Okay," I answer looking around.

"Taurus hurry up!" A child's voice rang through the halls.

"I want to see the girls," a male's voice answered.

"I bet they have a moooooving body!" A man's voice yelled through the hallway, pervert.

"The better be respectful, tch," a woman stated.

"They are here," Virgo answered. Oh great, who are these people?

"Welcome ladies," someone with orange hair greeted in a playboy tone.

"Let me introduce these people, the bull-like man is Taurus, the girl with pink hair and fluffy clothes is Aries, Loke the playboy." Virgo started.

"Hey! I am never a playboy!" Loke defended himself.

"Yes, you are," a tall man, maybe in his 40's? Said. "I am Capricorn by the way," the man greeted.

"Contiuning on, there is Aquarius, Scopio, Sagittarius, Cancer, Capricorn, Gemini, Libra, and Piscis." Virgo finished.

"Nice to meet you," Levy said, who was surprisingly quiet. Actually, surprisingly everyone is quiet.

"Who will be in each group?" Juvia asked.

"Taurus and I will be with the drummers," Virgo responded.

"Scorpio and I will be with the bass players," Aquarius, the woman with blue hair started.

"Gemi, Mini, Momma shark, and Child shark are going with the managers," the 4 people spilt up the lines with each other.

"Loke and Aries are going with Lucy and Natsu," Capricorn informed.

"So I get the beautiful women with me?" Loke asked coming a little too close to me.

"Sagittarius and Libra with be going with the guitar players," Capricorn answered.

"Finally Capricorn and Cancer are just going to be walking around if you have any questions," Virgo finished.

"Okay, so anything else we need to know?" Mira asked.

"No-ebi. We will start your sessions between your group-ebi," Cancer spoke.

"I will see you later then, Erza and Jellal follow me," Virgo said walking away with those two and Taurus.

"Gajeel, Levy," Sagittarius demanded walking away with Libra shortly little ways away.

"Good, I don't hafta hear that terrible playing, or see that ugly mug," Natsu retorted to Gajeel. Soon enough Grey got roped in, Grey, Gajeel, and Natsu all fought on the floor with each other. Soon after 15 minutes Mira and Laxus gave the three a cue to shut up or punishments will be given. Making them all stop. Splitting the rest of us off we went in our own small groups.


	5. Chapter 5

With what happened and splitting up in groups everyone left to get with their own groups. Little did they know when Mira split them up she had a plan to get them together. In her head all that was there was Gruvia, Gale, Nalu, and Jerza, nothing else matters.

To sum up the day, Mira, Laxus, Gemini, and Piscis group all talked about ships and how to get everyone together. In Gajeel's, Levy's, Libra's and Sagittarius' they only fought with each other. Levy and fighting about how Gajeel called her Shrimp. Jellal realised he got the crazy group, with a weird maid, perverted cow, and a short-tempered Erza... Lucy, Natsu, Aries, and Loke's group all talked and Aries showed Lucy around the singing section of the studio. With Grey, Juvia, Scorpio and Aquarius, Aquarius got annoyed with Juvia and Grey. Grey got annoyed with Aquarius, Aquarius was swooning over Scorpio. To sum it up the entire day was... Interesting... But now, around 4 o'clock they all left to head home because they were done for the day, little did they know that Mira had a plan...

"Let's play truth or dare!" Mira yelled.

"Not that demon game!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Then the king game!" Mira continued.

"No!" Grey and Gajeel yelled together.

"Come on, we need to bond," Mira and Erza stated.

"Why not," Natsu agreed.

"Do you even know what it is?!" Lucy shouted.

"No... But what's the worst that can happen?" Natsu asked.

"Let's just do it," Laxus added.

"Anyone else in favor?" Mira asked.

"If someone else doesn't join the game, you get a punishment. From me." Erza threatened.

"I'm in," Jellal joined quickly, knowing Erza's punishment.

"Good, then we are all playing," Mira stated. The people who hadn't wanted to play suddenly sweatdropped.

"Before we play we need to get sticks and a maker. Natsu, Lucy don't you guys have them?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I do," Lucy added.

"Good, then go get them. Natsu go with them, don't write on them I will," Mira instructed.

"Fine," Natsu replied following Lucy out of the room.

"Okay! So when they come back we are going to try and get them together!" Mira stated.

"How?" Levy asked.

"Yay Juvia will have one less love rival!" Juvia laughed.

"Okay, anyways. We are going to try that, so whoever gets a dare with Lucy do not do anything extreme, especially if you know what number she is. Try and get Lucy and Natsu together that is your plan," Mira demanded.

"Dang woman," Laxus exhaled.

"We got them!" Lucy yelled coming back into the room.

"Yeah, let's play!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Okay, round one! Pick a stick!" Mira yelled showing the cup and sticks to everyone.

"I'm the king!" Erza announced.

"Oh no," Lucy sweatdropped.

"So, number 5 and 3, if a guy and girl is there, then the girl needs to sit on the boy's lap," Erza demanded. The dare leading Levy sitting in Gajeel lap.

-In Mira's mind-

Maybe I can get all the couples together in this one plan!

-Back to real life-

"Pick new sticks!" Mira exclaimed.

"I'm the king!" Laxus yelled. "Numbers 4 and 7 need to stay in Lucy's closet until 6 pm," Laxus ordered.

"But it is only 5!" Grey yelled.

"So?" Laxus asked.

"Is Juvia with you Grey-sama?!" Juvia asked jumping Grey.

"Oh geez," Grey sweatdropped walking to the closet.

"Next round! Pick a stick!" Erza yelled.

"I'm the king!" Mira exclaimed.

"Oh no, another demon," Lucy whispered. Little does she know not only did Mira hear, but Mira happened to figure out Lucy's and Natsu's numbers...

"I order number 8 and 3 to stay in the hallways closet till Juvia and Grey come out!" Mira exclaimed.

"Ugh," Lucy groaned.

"You're 3?" Natsu asked holding up the number 8.

"Yeah," Lucy sweat dropped walking off with Natsu.

"Can we stop with the closet trend?" Levy asked.

"Okay, we will just watch a movie then," Mira explained. "Oh, I forgot to lock the closets be right back!" Mira exclaimed running off.

Looking into the closets each time to make sure they are there, Mira locked both doors and then went to the living room to watch the movies. Completely forgetting about the two inside the closets. Everyone had eventually fallen asleep completely oblivious to all the yelling.

-In the closet with Grey and Juvia-

"When is this time going to be done?" Grey asked.

"Juvia doesn't know, but Juvia does have her phone with Juvia. But because of the lack of space Juvia can not reach it," Juvia complained.

"Where is it? I'll get it," Grey told her.

"Juvia's phone is in her back jeans pocket," Juvia stated.

"Okay..." Grey agreed then moved his hand around her to try and get it. Messing up a couple times and touching her butt, Juvia's phone was eventually in Grey's hands.

"Got it," Grey exhaled, thanking the darkness because of his really read face. "The hell?!" Grey yelled seeing that it is 7:32.

"What is wrong Grey-Sama?" Juvia asked.

"It is 7:32!" Grey yelled.

"We should call them," Juvia annouced.

"Yeah, hey what's your password?" Grey asked.

"4738," Juvia announced. (Btw look in a phone and the letters that go with that)

"Okay, what is their phone numbers?" Grey asked.

"They are in Juvia's contacts, let Juvia see," Juvia said as she grabbed her phone dropping on the ground the two idemediatly groaned.

"Shoot," Juvia exhaled.

"Now what?" Grey asked.

"Juvia will try and get it, one second," Juvia announced reaching down.

"Okay," Grey tried moving to the way edge of the closet, though he already was.

"Juvia can't see it," Juvia complained.

"Me neither, I think the light turned off," Grey groaned again.

"How are we suppose to sleep?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know, it is still pretty early, do you want to just talk?" Grey asked.

"Okay," Juvia replied happily.

*Many conversations later*

"What time is it now, Grey-Sama?" Juvia asked.

"About 12:00 am," Grey replied.

"Maybe we should sleep," Juvia replied nerviously.

"Yeah, but how?" Grey asked.

"Juvia could sleep on top of you," Juvia replied. "Wait, not that way!" Juvia corrected herself.

"Nah it's fine, it is the best option anyways," Grey commented sitting down.

"O-okay," Juvia studdered sitting down as well. Awkwardness later Juvia is on top of Grey sleeping.

-With Lucy and Natsu-

"It should be around midnight now!" Lucy complined.

"Yeah, and this is such a small closet," Natsu complaied. Note: the closet Lucy and Natsu are in is smaller than the one Juvia and Grey are in.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"What should we do? Mira locked us in," Lucy complained.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep," Natsu added.

"Yeah, but how?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I can use you as a pillow," Natsu suggested.

"I doubt it. What if we just yell?" Lucy asked.

"We already tried that, many times," Natsu added.

"Oh right," Lucy said as she remembered all of the headaches.

"Ugh," Natsu just groaned.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows, Ice princess is probably already out and gawking about how he is the king," Natsu complained again.

"Let's just try and sleep," Lucy added.

"Howwww?" Natsu asked.

"I could sleep on you?" Lucy asked or suggested.

"I guess, but you're so hevy," Natsu joked.

"Luuuucy..."

"No, not again..." Natsu flinched.

"Kick!" Lucy yelled kiching him in the stomach.

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned in pain.

"What you get," Lucy hissed.

About a couple minutes later Natsu let Lucy fall alseep on his stomach.

"She's so cute when she sleeps," Natsu whispered.

Little did he know Lucy heard him.


End file.
